Friends Forever
by heidipoo
Summary: After escaping Carver's camp, the group finds themselves to be separated from one another. Will they survive? "We're friends. Right? We can be best friends!" That single sentence is what led them to this awful moment.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello lovely readers, I'm back with another Walking Dead fanfic. This one will mainly focus on what I think will happen in episode four and five, but I want to know your guys' predictions too, so don't be afraid to hit that review button. Um, I don't think this fanfiction will have as much Clarah in it as Butterflies does (and if you haven't read Butterflies, be sure to check it out), and it will not be that long, but I hope you will enjoy it nonetheless. If you're interested, be sure to check out my author's page, I have all kinds of links on there, even some links to the playlists I listen to while writing. I'm still taking requests if the plots are reasonable, so be sure to shoot me a PM. Well, I'm rambling, so I hope y'all enjoy this fanfiction of mine. Stay fabulous.**

* * *

The stench of rotting zombie flesh filled the air as soon as Clementine hacked open the walker with the small axe that Luke had given her. It was now or never, she concluded, and the body fell to the ground. She used the axe to slice open the stomach, where its blood and guts were exposed. They were really going to do this, weren't they? But the idea seemed crazy enough that it just might work.

There wasn't much left of their original survival group now. Pete was no longer living, neither was Alvin, or Walter. The only people that remained were Clementine of course, Rebecca, Nick, Luke, Kenny, Sarita, and Carlos and Sarah. They had also added to the group with Bonnie, Jane, and Mike, who had been nothing but helpful in their endeavors.

Clementine felt that it was her fault maybe as to why they had suffered so many casualties in the past few days. She felt as though she had to destroy everything in her wake, which is how it seemed anyway. Shaking off those thoughts, she decided now wasn't the time to dwell on negative thoughts. She needed to focus, for the sake of herself, and for the sake of her new friends.

Friends.

Yes, that was what they were, she was sure of it. They trusted her, mostly, and she trusted them... Why question it? It was why she stayed, wasn't it? Because she was beneficial to them, and they were to her? Clem would rather be with them than alone anyway.

"Okay, let's do this." Jane said as she too had slain a walker, and began covering herself in the zombie goo. Clementine watched as her other fellow group members began to do it as well. Taking a deep breath, she pushed her hand into the belly of the lurker, grabbing a handful of whatever. God, it smelled so bad.

Holding her breath, Clem rubbed the zombie muck all over her clothes and face. "Come here Sarah." She motioned as she grabbed another handful of insides.

Sarah had definitely grown on Clementine, and one might say that the two were rather close to one another. It was hard to have friends in the zombie apocalypse, but Clem was grateful for Sarah. Originally, when Carlos had told her that Sarah was different, Clem didn't really understand. But now, after all this time the two girls spent together, she knew exactly what Carlos was talking about. Sarah still had hold of her innocence, and Clem didn't want it any other way.

"It smells so bad!" Sarah complained.

"I know, but you have to do it." Clementine replied and began rubbing the walker guts on Sarah.

"It'll be okay honey, just stay still." Carlos said as he approached the two girls.

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked.

"There is nothing to fear if you remain calm, Sarah. I'll keep you safe." Carlos said as he got his daughter's back covered in the nasty smelling stuff. Clementine's eyes went wide at his choice of words; that's exactly what Lee had said to her. "Turn around Clementine." He ordered and covered Clem's back in the walker insides. Feeling Carlos' hands on her back, Clementine closed her eyes, and she imagined Lee. The way he covered her in the walker guts after they left the Marsh house so that they could be safe. She missed him dearly, and it seemed as though everything reminded her of him nowadays.

"Man, we're never going to make it through this." Nick said pessimistically with a shake of his head. It looked as if the whole group was covered, so they could leave any time they wanted to.

"You kidding me?" Luke retorted. "If Clem can handle it, then I sure as hell hope you can."

"Fucked... This is so fucked..." Mike commented.

"We ain't got all day here, everybody ready?" Kenny asked. "They're almost on us." The group was about to start making their way through the hoard, that is, until Troy showed up.

"What in the actual fuck is going on here?" He asked as he saw the group covered in walker entrails. "What is this sick shit? Somebody say something before I start shooting." He demanded as he lifted his gun for emphasis. Clementine never liked Troy. He never did anything to help them out. They needed to get rid of him as soon as possible if they wanted to get out of this zombie herd and live. Clem then ran through the plan in her head again: Once they got out of the hoard, the group was supposed to meet up at this old civil war sight or something like that, then after that, they were going to head to a history museum where they would be safe from walkers, then after that... Who knew?

"Troy." Jane said subtly, approaching him. "Troy, we talked about this." She said, getting closer and closer to the guard.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He asked.

"I told you I wanted to get out, you said you'd help, then I'd help." Jane said, and they didn't have much time now, the walkers were closing in around them and if they didn't make a move soon, they'd be trapped and the plan would have been for nothing.

"I thought you meant outta the pen! Not whatever the fuck this shit is!" He yelled.

"I did, but now we can leave Troy... You can come with us."

"What?" She was nearly face to face with him now, and she must have knew what she was doing, because Troy was lowering his gun as Jane approached him. "Where would we go?" He asked.

"Away from here, together." She answered.

"Man, you smell really bad... You gotta take a bath before we-" But he was interrupted when Jane shot him in the groin, blood spewing everywhere, and Troy letting out a loud yelp. He fell to the ground, "You shot my dick off!" That was the last coherent sentence he could get out before the oncoming walkers began to devour him.

"Come on." Jane said as she got ahead of the group. "Don't make any noise, they might hear something they don't like. And for fuck's sake, walk. Act like you belong, and you will." The group listened to her wise words, after all, she had done this before, so hopefully she knew what she was talking about. Without fear, Jane took to the front of the group, and they began walking cautiously through the zombie horde.

* * *

**Author's Note: To be continued...?**


	2. Chapter 2

The smell was unbearable, that was for sure as they walked through the storm of walkers. They were being careful not to bump or touch any of the walkers as they practically tip toed through the mess. The sound of gurgles and moans filled the night air as they continued to walk passed all the zombies who were in their drunken state. It was going pretty good, Clementine had to admit. Everything was quiet, there were no casualties so far, and they were nearly halfway through the horde already. The sooner they got out of here, the better. "Is that Tavia?" Someone called out, and sure enough, the rest of Carver's guards had assembled on the roof, firing their machine guns in an effort to kill the lurkers. Did they even know that their leader was dead; beaten to a bloody pulp?

"Stay calm..." Carlos ordered as Sarah and Clementine trekked on behind him. Clementine couldn't see any of her other group members at the moment, but she had to assume they were around here somewhere, quietly making their way passed all these walkers. The smaller girl also couldn't help but to hear Sarah's quiet whimpers as they walked through. Clementine figured she was probably out of her mind right now, and scared to death. After all, Sarah had never been exposed to this kind of stuff before. Hell, she didn't even know that there were a such thing as walkers. "Shh... Quiet honey..." Carlos tried to calm down his daughter. "Clementine, come help me." He ordered.

Clementine obliged, and caught up to her friend. "It's okay, Sarah." She offered words of comfort.

"Calm her down, please, just say something. You're her friend." Carlos said as they continued to walk.

Clem racked her mind for something to say, anything, it could have been something stupid for all Carlos cared. "Everything's going to be fine." She said, but as soon as the words left her mouth, she wished she could have taken them back. Everything was not going to be fine, and it all happened so fast, yet time seemed to be in slow motion when the bullet from one of the guard's gun whizzed passed her, and right into Carlos' neck. His hand went to the wound instinctively, but there was nothing you could do. It was a clear shot.

"Dad!" Sarah yelled so loud her voice nearly cracked. Her hands went to her head, and she cried out in pain. "Dad!" But it was too late, he had fallen to the ground and walkers had taken him over, biting into his flesh over and over again while Sarah watched, losing her sanity piece by piece, and ceasing to function, just like he said. Because of her screaming, it attracted the walkers to them, and Clementine began killing the ones that were closest to them. Sarah and Clem were back to back, but if Clem was being honest with herself, she didn't know what to do in a situation like this.

"Sarah..." Bonnie called out as she fired her gun at some nearby walkers, and Clementine knew that if the teen girl didn't keep her voice down, they were doomed.

In the midst of her thoughts, Clementine said the only rational thing that came to mind. "Run!" She yelled towards Sarah, and the teen girl didn't hesitate to take off, getting away from all of the walkers. "Sarah, did you-" Clementine began to say, but she was already gone. Now she had another thing to worry about once they got out of this damn mess. Where would Sarah be? And would they be able to find her easily? This plan was going to shit. Everything was supposed to go quickly and smoothly, but it all turned into a bloodbath. A bloodbath with too many deaths already. Without Carlos, they were in trouble, because now, they had no doctor when they were hurt, and what would happen when Rebecca went into labor?

Clementine continued smashing her way through the hundreds of lurkers, wondering when and if she was ever going to reach the end of it. Did Sarah know where the civil war sight was? Would she be there waiting when the group got out of this horrible place? But Clementine knew better, Sarah probably couldn't even form a coherent thought right now. She had just witnessed her dad get shot and eaten, and Clementine was worried about her. None of her other friends were in sight either, so she hoped they were okay, and not dead. Hadn't enough people died already? Clem was sick of this crap. Once she wasn't around anymore zombies that were trying to attack her, she looked around for her friends again, and that was when she heard Sarita's screams.

Her golden eyes scanned the area quickly, and that was when she saw Sarita trying to get away from a walker who had her hand in its mouth. She was bitten, and there was no time to lose. Clementine quickly made her way over to the foreign woman. "Help me Clementine!" Sarita screamed, and Clem's eyes flashed back and forth from Sarita's hand, to the zombie head. There was no time to waste on a situation like this.

"I'm sorry Sarita!" Clementine nearly yelled, and brought down her small axe to cut off Sarita's arm. This had to be done, or else Sarita might not live. The small girl continued to chop and chop as Sarita's high-pitched screams filled the air, until finally, the arm was off.

"Oh my god!" Sarita yelled as she held up her half an arm. Her eyes were wide, but Clementine just hoped that she wouldn't pass out from blood loss or shock while they were still in the middle of this damn herd.

"Come on, we gotta go!" Clementine ordered, pulling Sarita along with her. They were nearly to the end of the horde now, and Clem was more than thankful. Albeit they had lost two people, Sarah and Carlos, and Sarita would be a determinant, because nobody knew for sure if cutting off the bitten area actually worked. Lee tried it, but he must have done it too late, because he was dead. "We're almost out Sarita!" Clementine nearly yelled looking back at her friend, who didn't look so good, and finally, they reached the woods.

"Well," Jane said as she too met Clementine out in the woods. "Looks like it's just us three." She smirked.

"Wait a second." Clementine said as she looked around. "Where is everyone else?" She asked.

"Alive... Hopefully." Jane answered.


	3. Chapter 3

They had to have gotten separated, that was the only reasonable thought that crossed Clementine's mind. They couldn't be dead, could they? Maybe they just went a different way? After all, they did know the way to the old civil war site, and they planned for this. If they got separated, they knew where to meet up. "What's wrong with your friend there?" Jane asked pulling Clem out of her thoughts. She pointed to Sarita, who could barely stand up at the moment. "And where's the rest of her arm?" She added and looked at the foreign woman. God, she really looked like shit, and her arm was still gushing blood everywhere, and between Clementine and Jane, the two had nothing to stop it.

"I had to cut it off." Clementine answered as they stood there in the woods.

"What the fuck?" Jane exclaimed. "Why?"

"She was bit!" Clem said. "I had no other choice."

"How do you even know that's going to work?" Jane questioned.

"I don't." The younger girl answered.

"Hell, she looks like she's bleeding to death now." Jane pointed out as she looked over to Sarita, who looked about she was about to pass out at any given moment. At least the bleeding had stopped, kind of... Well, it wasn't as bad.

"She's going to make it." Clementine argued.

"Well then, we better get going then if we don't want to end up as zombie dinner." Jane said with a small smile, and began walking off into the woods. Clementine sighed in annoyance, this was going to get real old, real quick.

"Come on Sarita." She muttered and pulled the foreign woman along with her as she followed Jane through the thick foliage of the woods. Clem was glad that there weren't any more walkers in sight, she had enough of those damn things for a while. "So..." Clementine trailed off. "Do you know where the civil war sight is?" She asked.

"Not a clue." Jane said and they kept walking.

"Jane!"

"Relax kid, we'll find it." She waved off.

Meanwhile, Kenny, Luke, Nick, Rebecca, Bonnie, and Mike were just as confused as everyone else. "What the fuck!" Kenny yelled in frustration. They too, were in the woods, but in a different part of the woods. Clementine was right, they had gotten separated. "Where the hell is everyone?" He asked as he looked around. "This plan has gone to fucking shit..." He said as he took off his hat and put his hands to his head in anger.

"Calm down Kenny." Rebecca tried to reason.

"I saw Carlos get shot..." Bonnie answered. "He's dead... And Sarah ran off."

"Sarah's missing?" Luke asked. "Fuck..."

"And Clementine?" Nick asked.

"She was with Sarita." Bonnie replied. "And I think Jane too."

"They don't know the way to the civil war thing." Luke pointed out. "So they're fucked either way."

"Hey, Clem's smart, they'll figure it out." Nick pointed out. "Plus, it's not that far away."

"So..." Mike trailed off. "What should we do?"

"Keep walking, I guess." Kenny said. "Let's get to that damn civil war sight, and hopefully they'll be there, and Sarah too." He said and began to make a path in the thick foliage of the woods. The rest of the group followed behind Kenny, and on the way to the civil war sight. "So how long does it usually take to get to that place?" Kenny asked Luke.

"Last time it took us about a day." Luke answered and they continued to walk.

"Jane... We have to take a break..." Clementine said out of breath. Sarita was becoming less aware of her surroundings by the second. She was almost unconscious, and even though most of the bleeding had stopped, her skin felt cold and she could barely stand up. "Sarita has to sit down."

"Is she okay?" Jane asked as she watched Clementine help Sarita lie down.

"Clementine?" Sarita asked, sounding a bit delirious. "Where's Kenny?"

"We have to find him..." Clementine answered. "Are you in pain, Sarita?" She asked.

"My arm feels numb..." Sarita answered.

"Shit." Jane cursed. "You think she's gonna turn?" Clementine wasn't sure of that answer. After all, neither of them knew that cutting off her limb would work... But Clem didn't know the symptoms of turning into a freaking zombie. She watched, unsure of what do to, when Sarita's eyelids fluttered closed.

"We should let her sleep." Clementine said.

"If you want to meet up with your other friends then we better go." Jane suggested.

"But we can't... She's too weak." The younger girl argued, then looked down at Sarita who was sleeping soundly. "Let's just set up camp. Maybe she'll feel better when she wakes up." Clem said. They were in a pretty secluded spot in the woods, away from any walkers. If they did want to camp and get some rest, here was a good place as any.

"Alright... Let's get some shit to build a fire." Jane agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Clementine watched as Jane began gathering small sticks and twigs on the ground, and some brush from the trees to start a small fire. She had a small pile formed, and Clementine was about to ask her how she was going to light it, until Jane pulled a book of matches out of her pocket. "I always carry these around." She smirked and lit the fire. They didn't want to draw too much attention to themselves, so it was a relatively small fire. Jane didn't want anyone to see the smoke, or draw walkers to them. "Better get some rest while you can kid." Jane said as she laid on the ground by the fire. They didn't have any blankets with them, so the ground would have to suffice for now.

Clementine shook her head, "I can't... I'm too wound up." She said as she too, sat down by the fire. The warmth felt good on her skin, after all, it was a rather chilly night. She then looked over at Sarita who was sleeping peacefully on the ground. Her chest was moving up and down, so she was breathing, and she was alive. Clem just hoped she would stay that way, and be okay so that they could hurry and find the civil war site and meet up with the others, if they were alive.

"Something on your mind?" Jane asked. Clementine decided in that moment, she liked Jane. She was an honest person, down to earth, and at the moment, she didn't seem so bad.

"I just keep thinking about Sarah." Clem revealed, which was true. The teen girl hadn't left her mind since she had gone missing. "I hope she's okay." She added.

"She's a smart kid." Jane replied. "And she knows where the meeting place is. She's probably already there."

"I know." Clementine said. "But I'm afraid she's not thinking clearly, you know, since she just lost her dad."

Jane sighed, "Don't worry too much kid, you'll make yourself sick." She then turned over on her side, attempting to get into a comfortable position to sleep. Clem looked up at the sky, surprisingly, the stars were out tonight, and they created a gentle glow on the woods around them. It was nights like this, when Clementine remembered her time with Christa. Their time together was short, and even though Christa seemed like she resented Clem most of the time, she still missed the older woman. She hoped she was okay. "You really should try and sleep." Jane pulled the smaller girl out of her thoughts. "We got a lot of walking to do tomorrow."

"Hey Jane?" Clementine asked, rolling over on her side.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

"What was all that back there? With Troy?" Clem asked, only because she was honestly curious. They seemed as though they had a past together, and Clem knew that some people weren't comfortable talking about their past, but Jane didn't seem like one of those people. "You don't have to answer if you don't want." She then said, turning over on her side so she could hear Jane if she did speak.

Jane sighed, "Once upon a time, Troy wasn't such an asshole." She deadpanned. "I thought he liked me, but really, he was just trying to suck up to Carver. I'm glad they're both dead." She explained and went quiet, the only sounds were the crack and pop of the small fire.

"I'm sorry." Clementine replied, unsure of a more proper response.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." Jane said plainly.

Clementine's stomach then growled, "Gosh, I'm hungry..." She couldn't even remember the last time she had eaten. "I don't suppose you have any food?" She asked Jane.

"We'll hunt tomorrow." Jane said simply.

"Hunt?" Clem questioned.

"Yeah." Jane chuckled, "For animals."

"I've never done that before." Clementine said.

"First time for everything kid." Jane answered with a shrug.

"How is it?" Clementine asked after a moment.

"It's okay if you can find anything... Walkers usually have gotten to everything first." Jane said. "And it works, if you're hungry."

"Good, because I'm starving."

"Me too." Jane said. And it was quiet between the two girls again. Clementine felt her eyelids beginning to grow heavy, and she realized that she was more tired than she thought. But why wouldn't she be? It had been a very long day, and stressful to add to that. A yawn then escaped her lips, and she let her golden eyes close.

"Goodnight Jane." She said before drifting off into her dreams.

"Night kid." Jane replied.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fuck!" Kenny yelled in frustration as he trekked on in the chilly night, the other survivors following behind him.

"Hey! Keep your voice down!" Luke yelled in reply. The group was tired from walking all day, and they were beginning to get restless. They still had quite a ways to go until they got to the civil war site, and they still hadn't seen any sight of Sarah at all.

Kenny scoffed, "Sorry pretty boy." Luke sighed and ran a hand through his brown locks of hair, but didn't say anything in reply. Even though he didn't really like Kenny, and they didn't get along, he didn't want to start a fight. At least not now, they were in a dire situation, and they weren't really thinking straight. "I can't see shit." Kenny muttered under his breath, interrupting Luke's thoughts. "How the hell are we gonna get to the civil war site if we can't see two fucking feet in front of us?" He questioned.

"Maybe we should just make camp." Nick suggested, "Just until day time." He added with a shrug.

"Yeah! Let's make camp." Kenny replied sarcastically. "So we can get eat up by fucking walkers."

"Hey!" Mike yelled, attempting to break up the fight.

"Camping is the best idea we've got right now." Rebecca chimed in.

"Yeah, plus I don't see you coming up with any ideas." Luke said to Kenny.

"Alright, fine." Kenny gave in. "We'll camp." He said and plopped down on the hard ground. His mind was not in a very good place at the moment. Given the current situation, he was doing the best he could, and it was hard. It reminded him of those days at the motor inn with Lee. He was worried about Sarita, and if she was okay. Was she even alive? And he was also worried about Clementine. Sure, the little girl could fend for herself if need be, but he just got her back, and he didn't want to lose her so soon again. And believe it or not, he was also worried about that little girl Sarah. He couldn't believe that she just ran off like that.

"Luke and I will go get some fire wood and stuff." Nick said, and he and Luke went off in a direction of the woods to gather some stuff.

"How you holding up Kenny?" Rebecca asked, breaking the silence between the group. Bonnie and Mike were in their own little conversation, but Kenny just looked awful. His eye was still bandaged up too, and without Carlos, they didn't have a doctor to tell if it was getting better or worse.

"I feel like shit." Kenny answered honestly.

Rebecca sighed, "Me too... I just can't stop thinking about Alvin. About me bringing a baby into this world without him." She said and shook her head. Kenny listened to her vent, because he had nothing else to do, and he truly felt bad for the pregnant woman. They sat there and talked for a little bit, until Luke and Nick came back with tons of sticks and twigs for the fire. Luke arranged them in a neat little pile.

"Here, I've got some matches." Bonnie said, reaching into her pocket and throwing the matches to Luke.

"Thanks Bonnie." He replied with a smile. He then lit a match, igniting the wood, and creating a small fire in the process. It illuminated the area around them, and provided some much needed warmth. Everybody was really tired from the days events, and they wanted nothing more than to just lay down and get some rest. After all, if they were going to get to the civil war site tomorrow, then they needed to conserve their energy as much as possible. The group decided it was safe to get some sleep, so they did.

In the morning, Clementine was the first one to wake up. The morning air was brisk, and her body was so stiff from sleeping on the stupid ground. She sat up slowly, her golden eyes spotting the hot coals of what remained of she and Jane's fire. Stretching her muscles, she also came in eye contact with Jane, who by the looks of it, was still sleeping. She was afraid to look over at Sarita; scared of what she might see. Would she be alive? Dead? A walker? Facing her fears she then turned her head over to the foreign woman who looked to be sleeping. Clementine couldn't be sure if she was dead or not, so she got up to examine Sarita.

She walked over carefully, not wanting to wake Jane up, but also because she was scared. Sarita was her friend, and Clem didn't want to lose another person, not after she didn't even get to spend that much time with her. "Sarita?" Clementine questioned and reached out slowly to touch the older woman's shoulder. Nothing. No movement at all. It was then Clem realized that Sarita wasn't breathing, and she had died in her sleep. Realization set in, and the little girl's breath hitched in her throat. No, this wasn't happening. She backed up quickly, getting away from her friend before she had time to turn. "Jane!" Clementine said, shaking the other girl awake.

"What is it kid?" Jane asked groggily, sitting up slowly.

"Sarita's dead... And she's gonna turn." Clem deadpanned. And Clementine knew that you had to destroy the brain somehow if you didn't want someone to turn when they died. She knew that because of Lee. "We have to shoot her." Her voice was quiet, as if she was realizing the severity of the moment.

"Can you do it?" Jane asked, and Clementine hesitated for a moment, but she knew she was strong, she could do anything if she wanted to.

"I think so." She said with a nod.

"Here you go..." Jane replied and gave Clem her pistol. She took it in her small hands, getting used to that familiar feel of using a gun again. She walked slowly back over to Sarita, but also kept her distance. Why did the crappiest things always happen to the nicest people? Clementine would never know the answer to that as she pulled the gun up, aiming it at Sarita's skull.

"I'm sorry Sarita." Clem mumbled, before pulling the trigger, shooting Sarita in the head. It felt like she had done this one too many times, and her hands felt like they were on fire at the moment. She wanted to cry, because this situation made her think about Lee, and then she began to think about Sarah... It seemed as though everything was falling apart.

"You alright?" Jane asked, breaking the silence.

"I need a minute." Clementine replied.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you ready to hunt now?" Jane asked, once Clementine was done grieving. Inside Clem's head, she was just trying to think of ways to break the news about Sarita to Kenny, if Kenny was even still alive. She hoped and prayed that they were though, she couldn't bear to lose any more people now.

"Oh yeah," Clementine said and stood up. "I forgot we were still doing that." She laughed a little bit. The thought of hunting real and actual animals kind of scared her a little bit, but hell, she had killed people, killed zombies, and sewn up her own arm for god's sake. The least she could do was kill an animal so they'd have something to eat.

"It's easier than you think kid." Jane replied and she stood up too. "Come on." She said and motioned for Clem to follow her deep into the forest. Hopefully they find some rabbits or squirrels and that the walkers haven't gotten to them already. Adrenaline was pumping through Clementine's veins as she followed behind her through the woods.

Meanwhile, Kenny was already awake. He couldn't sleep to well during the night, and that gunshot he heard in the distance earlier didn't help to calm his already growing anxiety. How much further was this damn civil war site? How much longer did they have to keep fucking walking? He was tired of this, tired of always getting nowhere with their plans. It was bullshit, because no matter they all seemed so hard to try, the worse the plan always went. Kenny sighed, this life he would never get used to, and he didn't want to for all that matter.

Luke and Mike were the next to wake, and Luke decided that they shouldn't sleep in. "We gotta get moving, now." He said and woke the others up. Bonnie, Nick, and Rebecca were exhausted from the night's events. They were lucky they even slept at all.

"How much further do we have to go?" Rebecca asked as soon as they began walking. Her breath was labored, and you could tell she was trying so hard to even walk right now. "The baby is going to come, soon." She breathed out. "And I don't know how much longer I can do this." She panted, trying to walk as best as she could. The group began to grow with panic again. Of course, this was something else that they never thought of as an obstacle. They forgot that Rebecca's baby was going to come soon.

"We're almost there Bec." Nick said and he encouraged the woman by tapping her on the back.

"Come on, I'll help you." Bonnie said as she moved over to Rebecca and let the pregnant woman lean on her for some much needed support.

"Thanks guys." Rebecca replied with a nod, and they kept walking.

"Okay, first thing's first, you have to be really quiet." Jane whispered to Clementine.

"Okay." Clem replied with a nod.

"Second, keep your eyes peeled." Jane ordered. "Look for any sudden movement."

"Got it." Clem nodded again. The two girls then perched themselves in a good spot in the woods, both of them looking for any kind of animal at all. Clementine decided that hunting was pretty boring, especially when there weren't that many animals in sight. With a long sigh, she was considering giving up the hunt and just going hungry. "Jane, we're never-" Clementine whispered, but was cut off when Jane covered her mouth with her hand.

"Look over there!" She whispered and pointed and Clementine followed to where her finger was pointing. She couldn't believe it. There, snacking on some leaves and brush, was a brown rabbit, and he looked pretty good for size. "Now's your chance kid." Jane said and handed her the pistol once more. Clementine knew that normally you don't hunt with a pistol, but rather a rifle, but they'd have to manage the best they could at the moment.

"I don't think I can do this." Clem whispered as she held up the gun, aiming at the rabbit's head.

"Just pretend it's a walker." Jane encouraged, and that was all Clementine needed to pull the trigger and send the bullet flying into the rabbit's skull. "You did it!" Jane yelled and they went to go collect their game.

"Is this going to be enough for the both of us?" Clem asked as she held the rabbit up by the ears.

"Plenty." Jane nodded. "Let's get a fire going."

Mike flinched at the sound of the gunshot he just heard ring throughout the air, "Did y'all just hear that?" He asked the rest of his group.

"I sure as hell did." Kenny answered. "And I heard one this morning when you fuckers were sleeping."

"Language Kenny." Bonnie scolded.

"I hope it's Clementine." Rebecca said. "And I hope she has Sarah and Sarita."

"Me too." Nick said, and they kept walking.

"Won't be long now guys." Luke said, and they trekked on.

"Ever eat rabbit meat before?" Jane asked Clementine as they sat around another one of their fires. Jane was skinning the rabbit the best she could with Clem's little axe. She was hacking away with it, trying to conserve most of the meat on the animal.

Clementine shook her head, "No... What's it taste like?" She asked.

"Like rabbit." Jane laughed and threw the meat over the fire so it could cook thoroughly. "Don't worry, if you're hungry, you'll eat it." Which was true, and Clementine was practically starving at the moment, so she'd literally eat anything. "It shouldn't take long to cook." Jane said and watched the rabbit meat cook. Clementine anticipated having a hot meal, and something to soothe her growling belly. But after they ate, they had to move fast, and hurry and get to the civil war sight.


	7. Chapter 7

Clementine sighed with satisfaction as she sunk her teeth into the now freshly cooked rabbit. Her stomach growled in hunger as she swallowed each bite. It wasn't like anything she had tasted before, that was for sure, but it was good nonetheless, and it helped soothe her ever growing hunger.

"It's good, right?" Jane asked as she used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe some dripping grease off of her chin. Clementine did nothing but nod. She knew it was rude to talk with your mouth full. "After this, we'll get going and find that civil war place. I've got a feeling that it's close." Jane said and took another bite of the hot rabbit meat.

"Sounds good." Clem managed to get out as she chewed her food. But she had this gut feeling, something wasn't right. They still hasn't found the others, so hopefully they'd be at the meeting place already. And they still never found any sign of Sarah at all, and Clem didn't like that feeling. There was a little girl out there, alone, helpless, and afraid. Deep down though, Clementine had hope for Sarah. After all, she knew where the civil war place was. Maybe she was already there, just waiting for the others.

Once Jane and Clem were done eating their small meal, they cleaned up the small fire pit, gathered all of their items and were ready to keep walking. Two days was long enough, and Clementine was ready to be reunited with her group. She missed them all dearly, even if they did bicker and fight a lot. They were a team, and a team had to stick together no matter what. "Let's get going." Jane ordered, and took off in the direction that she thought the civil war place would be in. "It looks like the woods end over there. It's probably the right place." She said and kept walking.

"Okay." Clem replied with a nod and followed behind the older woman. They walked for awhile actually, not realizing that the edge of woods was farther than they thought. Hopefully they'd reach the meeting place soon, and everybody would be safe.

"How you holding up Rebecca?" Nick asked as their group was still walking as well. They were pretty sure that the woman was going into labor, but no one could tell but her. Her breaths were coming out in short, labored pants, and she couldn't really stand up on her own, so Mike and Bonnie were letting her lean on them. Rebecca didn't reply, and they only kept walking. "Don't worry Bec, we're almost there." Nick reassured.

"Is that it?" Kenny asked as he pointed up ahead to some weird looking building. The other group members turned to look, and sure enough, that was the old civil war site.

"Yeah, that's it." Luke answered.

"Well, let's pick up the fucking pace." Kenny said and began to walk a little faster.

"If you haven't noticed, we kind of have a woman in labor here." Bonnie pointed out as she tried to walk a little faster with Mike and Rebecca.

"Yeah, what the hell are we going to do about this?" Mike asked.

"I'm fine guys." Rebecca tried to say, but that was when her water broke, and she knew that the baby would be here soon.

"Come on Clementine, we're almost there." Jane said as the two girls kept walking. However, when they were walking, something shiny caught Clem's eye. She slowed down a bit, and squinted to see whatever was laying on the ground a bit better. But the object was too far away. "What are you doing?" Jane asked as she looked back at the younger girl.

"There's something over there." Clem answered and began making her way over to the unknown object. Suddenly, her breath got hitched in her throat as she came closer, and the object came into view. Red framed, broken glasses. "Oh my god..." She barely managed to get out and picked them up. All hope for Sarah was gone now, and Clementine felt her heart plummet at the moment. She couldn't be dead... Or worse, she couldn't be a walker... No, that just couldn't happen to sweet little innocent, unassuming Sarah.

"What is it?" Jane asked as she ran up to Clementine.

"Sarah's glasses..." Clem trailed off.

"Shit..."

"Come on, we have to get to the meeting place... I have to know she's okay." Clementine said, and took off into a light jog. She had to be okay, she had to be okay... Sarah was okay, Sarah was fine... But she couldn't see without her glasses. "Please be okay Sarah." Clementine whispered as she continued to jog with Jane following behind her.

"Well would you look at that, we finally fucking made it." Kenny said sarcastically as they stood outside the civil war site. "Now how the hell do we get inside?" He asked as he studied the small boarded up building.

"It wasn't boarded up the last time." Luke said.

"Do you think someone is inside?" Nick asked.

"Hard telling." Luke replied.

"Here Rebecca, you sit down." Bonnie said and sat Rebecca down on a spot on the ground. "Now, you boys work on finding a way inside, and I'll keep an eye on Bec." She ordered. "Are you having contractions yet?" Bonnie asked Rebecca, who was still out of breath and such.

"I don't think so..." She shook her head.

"Okay." Mike nodded. "Sounds like a good plan."

"We need something to break this shit down." Kenny noted. "Anybody got any useful weapons?" He asked and got no answer. "Well shit." He muttered and continued looking at the boarded up windows.

"Hurry up please." Rebecca begged as she grabbed her protruding stomach. "I don't want to have the baby out here."


	8. Chapter 8

Clementine was nearly out of breath when she finally got to the civil war site, and Jane close behind her. They couldn't believe they actually made it. "Clementine? Jane?" They both heard a familiar voice from around the corner of the building.

"Bonnie!" Clementine said and ran towards her friend. "It's so good to see you..." She said as she hugged the older woman. She then saw the rest of her group: Nick, Luke, Kenny, Mike, and Rebecca... So they hadn't suffered any casualties. "You guys haven't found Sarah?" Clem asked and Bonnie shook her head no.

"She might be inside." Luke offered.

"I found her glasses..." Clem said and held up the broken lenses.

"Oh dear..." Bonnie trailed off.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, I need you..." Rebecca said as she squeezed the ginger's hand.

"Her contractions are starting..." Bonnie said. "I need that door open now!" She ordered to the boys.

"Are you okay Clem?" Kenny asked as he walked over to the little girl, and bent down to her level, so that they were making eye contact. Clementine nodded with a small smile. She was just glad that they finally made it to this damned place, and maybe they could be safe now.

"Jane took care of me." Clem said and looked over to Jane who was helping Luke, Nick, and Mike get the building open.

"Where's Sarita?" Kenny asked, but in his eyes, well, his good eye, you could tell that he already knew her fate.

"She was going to turn." Clementine said sadly. "I had to... You know..." She trailed off, not being able to look the older man in the eye. It seemed as though Kenny had bad luck when it came to losing people you loved. Clementine knew that Sarita made him happy, and she didn't want him to go back to that dark place when Katjaa and Duck died. Clem wanted Kenny to be strong, for her sake, and for the safety of the group. "I'm sorry..." She managed to get out.

Kenny sighed, "It ain't your fault darlin'." He told her, with a gentle voice. "She's in a better place now."

"With Lee." Clementine nodded.

"And Kat and Duck." Kenny smiled. "Now, you think you can help me get this door open?" Kenny asked as he turned around to look at the small civil war site building where Mike, Jane, Nick, and Luke were busy trying to pry open doors, windows, whatever they could to get inside.

Clementine nodded, "Here, you can use this." She said as she gave Kenny her small axe like weapon.

"Thanks Clem." Kenny replied as he got up to go help the others.

"Clementine?" Bonnie called out. "You think you can help me with Rebecca?" She asked.

"Yeah." Clem said and ran over to where Rebecca and Bonnie were sitting on the ground. "How are you feeling Rebecca?" Clementine asked as she grabbed the older woman's hand. In this moment right here, it reminded Clementine of when Christa was about to have her baby. They were holed up in a little room, the windows and doors boarded up, and Christa was in excruciating pain. They two were by themselves, so Clem pretty much had to deliver the baby on her own. But the baby didn't live, it was dead when it was born. That was something else Clementine didn't really want to experience. She wanted Rebecca's baby to be okay. She wanted Rebecca's baby to at least be alive. But in a world like this, those chances were slim to none.

"I feel like shit." Rebecca finally managed to get out. "I'm about to have my damn baby in the fucking zombie apocalypse."

"It's gonna be okay Bec." Bonnie tried to coax.

"I wish Alvin was here." Rebecca said. "He'd know what to do. I'm hopeless with a kid."

"You've got all of us to help you." Clementine replied, trying to make the woman feel better. Over time, she and Rebecca had grown to become pretty close, and Clem was quite fond of the woman. Suddenly, another contraction hit, and Rebecca squeezed Clementine's hand with all the force she could muster up. Clem knew she was in pain.

"She's getting close." Bonnie noted, then looked over to where the boys and Jane were working on the door. "How's that door coming?" She yelled out.

"We're almost in!" Luke called out, and then continued busting down the door.

"Y'all better hurry up, this baby's gonna be here soon!" Bonnie said. As Clementine sat there, she hoped Sarah was okay, or at least alive. Why couldn't they just find her already? Deep down, Clem hoped she was inside this little building, but she knew that there was a small chance of that too. Sarah was probably long gone by now, and now they'd never find her.

Suddenly, something in the corner of Clementine's eye caught her attention. It was something at the edge of the forest, and when she turned to look to see what it was, she knew that they were doomed. There was a horde of walkers coming towards them; about twenty or so if she wanted to guess. "Uh... Guys..." She said, getting the other's attention. Everyone else then looked in her direction, and saw the walkers as well.

"Fuck!" Kenny said as he continued bashing the door. "Fucking walkers are a pain in my goddamn ass."

"You attracted them with the noise." Jane pointed out.

"Do we have any weapons?" Nick asked.

"Come on Nick, we'll hold 'em off." Luke said as he pulled out a small gun, and grabbed Nick's arm, then ran towards the horde of walkers. Those two would at least slow the walkers down, and buy Kenny, Mike, and Jane some more time to get the door open.

"Hurry up and get the door open!" Bonnie said.

"Why does this have to be happening now?" Rebecca managed to get out.


	9. Chapter 9

"Nick!" Luke yelled out in the middle of the horde. "You okay?" He had to make sure Nick hadn't gotten bitten or something like that while they were fending off the zombies.

"I'm fine dumbass!" Nick yelled out, and sliced another walker open with the sword that Luke had given him. They had killed quite a few, but not enough to be in the clear yet. Finally, they were back to back, protecting each other, protecting the rest of the group, as they killed the lurkers that were around them.

"Doors open!" Kenny said, as he was finally able to hack down the door to the small civil war site. "I'll make sure it's clear." He said as he headed inside the small building on his own, making sure it was free of any survivors, and free of any walkers. Clementine was glad the door was open. She didn't like the feeling of being stuck somewhere, and she prayed to all the gods that Sarah was in that small building.

"Clementine, can you help me get Rebecca up?" Bonnie asked as she stood up. "We've got to get her inside fast." She added as she wrapped her arm around Rebecca's torso. Clem nodded, and ran over to help the older woman up. "Be careful Bec." Bonnie warned as they took baby steps to the door of the building.

"Everything okay in there Kenny?" Clementine called out, before the stepped inside.

"Nick! Luke!" Bonnie yelled to the two men fighting walkers. "We got the door open!" They heard her calls, and came running back to the building. Most of the walkers had been slain, but there were still a few stragglers. The inside of the building was very, very small, and dark. There were a few benches, and one single mattress laying on the floor from where someone had been staying there.

"Kenny?" Clementine called out. The man still hadn't answered her. "I'm gonna go look for Kenny..." She trailed off. "You guys get Rebecca laid down." She said to Bonnie, Mike, Jane, Nick, and Luke. She then headed into the bathroom, which was the only place Kenny could have gone because the civil war site didn't have any other rooms besides the main room and the bathroom. What she saw though, took her breath away. "Christa?" She asked incredulously as she eyed the woman that had been missing for so long.

Kenny chuckled, "That's what I said."

"Clementine?" Christa asked as she approached the younger girl. "You're alive?" She asked.

"And so are you." Clem replied, and hugged Christa tightly. "I tried looking for you."

"After I outran the bandits, I just sort of hid out here for awhile." Christa said. "I knew you'd make it though. You're one tough girl."

"You haven't seen a girl with black hair and glasses like these?" Clem asked as she held up Sarah's glasses, asking about the young girl. Christa shook her head, and Clem couldn't help but to frown just a bit. If Sarah wasn't here, then where was she? She could have been at the history museum that they talked about back at Carver's camp... But it would take days before they got there, especially with Rebecca getting ready to have her baby and all that crap. She would need time to recover. Who's to say Sarah would even last that long?

"Come on Christa, you've got to meet the rest of the group." Kenny said and led Christa out of the bathroom. Clementine followed behind them, a feeling of happiness and nostalgia washing over her as she thought about Christa. Sure, the older woman did have a wee bit resentment towards Clem, but they could get along if need be. And Clem was just glad to have a piece of her past back, and Christa took good care of her.

"Who's that?" Nick asked as soon as he saw Christa.

"This is my friend Christa." Clementine answered. "She's the one I was with when we got attacked by bandits." She continued.

"I'm Nick." He replied with a wave. "And that's Luke, Mike, Jane, Bonnie, and Rebecca." He said as he gestured to the rest of the group. "And you obviously know Clem and Kenny." He said.

"We had more in our group, but shit happens." Kenny said with a shrug.

"What's wrong with Rebecca?" Christa asked as she eyed the older woman who was down on the mattress with Bonnie, panting and breathing heavily.

"I think she's in labor." Bonnie replied. "The baby will be here soon."

"I can help." Christa said. "I was pregnant too."

"Okay," Bonnie nodded. "We don't have that many supplies so I really don't know how we're gonna do this." She laughed nervously.

"There's water in the bathroom." Christa answered. "I've got blankets..."

"I'm not ready for this..." Rebecca said as another contraction hit.

"Jane, Clem, I need your help." Bonnie ordered. "You boys work on getting that door boarded back up so the walkers can't get in."

"Got it." Luke replied.

"Let's have this baby." She said.


	10. Chapter 10

Clementine had come to the conclusion that Christa had changed while they were separated. She watched on with curious eyes as she helped Rebecca out in her labor. The woman was being nothing but calm and compassionate. She had changed, there was no doubt about it. Clementine knew that when she and Christa were in a group together, she was bitter and cold towards the younger girl. All because of Omid's loss, she was broken. But maybe, just maybe, spending time alone had helped Christa open her eyes, and now she wasn't so mad at the world anymore.

"You're doing great." Christa whispering words of encouragement to Rebecca. Clementine wasn't sure if she should stay here and watch this or not. Of course, she'd seen Christa give birth, hell, she had helped Christa give birth. But she felt like she didn't know Rebecca on a personal level like that. Plus, she had Bonnie, Jane, and Christa to help her.

"I need to look for Sarah." Clementine spoke out, getting everyone's attention.

"Now?" Luke turned his attention away from the door and looked at the little girl.

"She's out there somewhere." Clem argued.

"She's probably dead." Mike commented, which caused Clementine to glare up at him in anger.

"She is not dead." Clementine said fearfully.

"Me and Luke will go help you look for her after Bec has the baby." Nick volunteered.

"She's probably at the history museum down the road." Luke suggested.

"Yeah." Clementine agreed. Once they finally got the door boarded back up, the group knew for sure that they were going to be safe, that is, until Clem went out looking for Sarah. Then they'd have to break the door down again. Rebecca was in so much pain, she couldn't help but to scream out each time she had a contraction. Her labor seemed to go on for hours and hours. Clementine didn't know when or if this baby was going to come out. She just sat in the corner of the room with Kenny, Mike, Luke, Nick, and Jane, while Bonnie and Christa helped deliver. Jane decided that this wasn't her cup of tea, and she didn't want to help Rebecca.

"You're almost there Rebecca..." Christa encouraged yet again.

"Is it out yet?" Nick asked.

"She's crowning." Bonnie answered, meaning that they could see the head of the baby. Deep down, Rebecca hoped that it was a girl, because that's what Alvin wanted, her wanted a girl. What would they even name her? Another scream came out of her throat as she gave another push.

"Head's out." Christa said.

"Come on Bec!" Bonnie encouraged.

"I can't..." Rebecca barely managed to get out.

"You can do it." Christa said determinedly.

"I see the shoulders." Bonnie said. "You're almost there." A few more pushes, and finally the baby was here. A new life had entered this chaotic world. "The baby is here!" Bonnie announced proudly. Clementine knew that there was question who the father was, but if she had to guess, this was Alvin's baby. It looked just like him, same skin tone and all.

"Is it a girl?" Rebecca asked.

"It is!" Bonnie said as she wrapped the new life up into a blanket. She handled the baby carefully, holding it up for the boys, and Jane and Clem to see in the corner of the room.

"A girl..." Rebecca said. "Just like Alvin wanted."

"She's beautiful Rebecca." Christa said.

"Here." Bonnie said and gave the baby to Rebecca. Clementine watched as the mother took her baby for the first time. She wondered if it would have been like this if Christa's baby had lived. Instead they had to dig a whole somewhere and bury the little baby body. It was a sight to see though, Rebecca holding her baby. She was crying too, probably wishing Alvin was here to see this; the birth of their first child.

"What are you going to name her?" Kenny asked as he stood up to get a look at the baby.

Rebecca shrugged, "I was going to let Alvin name her."

"Did he tell you the names?" Clem asked.

Rebecca shook her head, "Kenny?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Is it okay if I name her after Sarita? We can call her Rita." Rebecca asked.

"Sarita would like that." Kenny smiled a little.

"Okay, I wanna hold her." Luke said as he sat down beside Rebecca.

"Be careful with her Luke." Rebecca chided. For a moment, it seemed as though the group was happy. But babies made everybody happy, they were cute, and innocent. Clementine watched as everyone basked in the temporary happiness, but she knew that it wouldn't last for long. What was the baby going to eat? How were they going to take care of it? Clementine still had other worries in the back of her mind too. Were they planning on staying in this tiny building forever? During the winter? It wasn't big enough, that was for sure, and they didn't have any supplies at all. Plus, she was still worried about Sarah.

"It's too dark to look now." Nick said, interrupting Clem's thoughts, referring to Sarah.

"Tomorrow?" She asked, and he nodded.

"We gotta make sure the history museum is safe anyway, if that's where we're gonna go when Bec heals up." He added. "Can't stay in this little building all winter."

"The history museum is a good place." Mike agreed. "Let's just hope it's safe enough for all of us to stay there."

"I hope it is." Bonnie commented.

"It should be." Luke said as he held little Rita in his arms. "She looks like you Bec." He added with a smile, and gave the baby back to her.

"You think so?" She asked with a smile, and he nodded in reply.

"Everyone get some sleep." Kenny ordered. "It's been a long ass day."


	11. Chapter 11

A few days had passed since Rebecca had given birth to baby Rita. With no supplies or any food at all, the remaining survivors were beginning to get restless and hungry in their attempt to stay inside the small civil war site building. They knew something had to give, and something had to be done quickly in their current situation. And Clementine knew that it was time to go look for Sarah. She had worried sick about the teen girl since she'd gone missing, so they had to find her, no questions asked.

It was a new day, a bright morning, and they needed to come up with a plan as to what they were going to do about their current predicament. Clem knew that their plans always didn't work out, but they had to try something or else they were going to die in this tiny building. Rebecca lay sleeping on the dingy mattress with her newborn, Christa, Bonnie, Mike, and Jane were in a conversation of their own. Clementine was catching bits and pieces of it, but not really sure what they were talking about. And Kenny, Luke, Nick, and Clem were talking and trying to devise a plan.

"So, what's it gonna be?" Kenny asked.

"Hm?" Luke asked.

"What's the plan?" Kenny asked again, looking at the much younger boys and Clementine. She was sure that this was the first time Kenny didn't have a plan. But she could understand that. He looked weary and tired, and he had been through so much. Hell, his eye still wasn't even healed up all the way.

"We could split up." Nick suggested with a shrug of his slumping shoulders.

"Split up?" Kenny questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, a couple of us could stay here and the rest of us could go to the history museum and make sure it's safe before we move the whole group." Nick explained. That plan would probably be their best bet if they were all being honest with themselves. Plus, Rebecca couldn't go anyway if she wanted to, with just giving birth and all.

"And we can look for Sarah too!" Clementine chimed in as she listened in on their conversation.

"That's not a bad idea." Luke said with a nod.

"Now we just gotta decide who's gonna leave and who's gonna stay." Kenny replied. It was quiet between the four of them for a moment, none of them really sure who should go and who should stay. It was a dangerous task, that was for sure, so they had to be extra careful.

"I'll go." Nick volunteered, breaking the silence between all of them. "There isn't much use for me here anyway." He said with another shrug.

"I'm going too." Clementine interrupted. If anybody was going to find Sarah, she wanted it to be her. She wanted to be there for her friend who was probably scared to death at the moment. She'd been alone for almost a week now, without her father, without anybody to protect her, or tell her what to do. Clementine hoped that she was just still alive. She had to be alive.

"Luke, do you care to go?" Kenny asked. "I'm not much help with my bum eye..." He trailed off. "I'll stay here and help out with the girls and Mike. I'll watch over everyone." He said with a curt nod.

Luke nodded, "We'll make sure it's safe for you guys."

"Y'all are going to need weapons." Bonnie said, overhearing the conversation. "We only got two guns and a couple of knives." She said.

"That'll have to do." Nick replied as he took the weapons from the older woman.

"Alright then, we're all set." Luke said, "We'll see you guys in a few days."

"Be careful." Christa called out before they were about to leave. "And I hope you find your friend Clementine." She added with a sad smile. After all, they both knew what it felt like to lose someone you loved, and Christa didn't want Clementine to experience that ever again. Of course, she was bitter to the little girl for some time, but that was just the way she was grieving. She couldn't help but to be angry at Clementine, because she was angry at everyone for losing Omid. It was just the way she worked.

"Me too." Clementine said.

"Okay, let's go." Luke said, and they headed out the door to begin their journey to the history museum. "If we're not back within three days, then it's not safe." He added, before they finally took off, and began walking down the long empty road. "It shouldn't take us long to get there." Luke said, breaking the silence between the three of them. "It's not that far away."

"I just hope Sarah's okay." Clementine said.

"You're really worried about her, aren't you Clem?" Nick asked, looking down at the little girl.

"Aren't you?" Clem asked.

Nick sighed, "Yeah... I am."

"She's gonna be fine." Luke interrupted the two. "I have faith in that little girl."

"I do too." Nick said. "But considering the circumstances..." He trailed off, not wanting to bring up the death of Carlos.

"I wish I had never told her to run." Clementine said as they continued to walk. "But if she didn't, we'd all have been dead because of her screaming."

"It was a heat of the moment decision Clem." Luke said with a shrug. "You didn't really have a choice if you really think about it."

"I guess you're right." Clementine shrugged, but she still felt bad for everything. If Sarah ended up being hurt... Or worse, she was never going to be able to forgive herself, for any of this stuff. She was just an innocent little girl who lost her father... She didn't deserve to die too.

"It'll be okay Clem." Nick said, trying to lighten the mood.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Prepare yourselves.**

* * *

They had walked for a couple of hours down that lone road, Clementine pretty much assumed, until finally the history museum came into view on the horizon. "We're almost there." Clem said as she pointed off in the distance. The sun hung way high in the sky, so the three guessed that it was around noon. It didn't take them as long as they thought to get to the museum, and Clementine's nerves were overwhelming her as they came closer and closer to it.

"See any lurkers?" Luke asked as they approached the museum. It was a huge building, old from it being built for so long, but still huge nonetheless.

"This place looks cleaned out." Nick said as he observed the building, and the area around the building. Clementine's heart was pumping faster and faster as they made their way up to the entrance of the building. Her anxiety and nerves were honestly getting the best of her right now, and she didn't know what to do to make herself calm down.

"What if she's not here?" She asked, which was her biggest fear. "What if Sarah isn't here? Then what are we going to do?"

"We'll look somewhere else." Luke replied.

"She's gotta be around here somewhere." Nick commented.

"Alright, I'm gonna open the door on the count of three." Luke said, and cocked the small pistol he had in his hands just in case something were to pop out at him. Clem and Nick stood behind him with their weapons as well; Clementine with a gun, and Nick with a large knife.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

Luke opened the door quickly and quietly, but nothing seemed to be there. "Keep your eyes open." He ordered as he walked inside the large building. It was rather dark, so you couldn't really see much, but the place looked pretty much deserted. And it was practically empty so someone must have looted it a long time ago. "Be careful." He warned as he practically tip toed around the room.

"No one's here Luke." Nick deadpanned. "It's safe."

"We should split up, so we can look for Sarah." Clementine suggested and the two boys nodded.

"I'll check the first floor." Luke volunteered.

"Guess I got second." Nick said.

"I'll be on third then." Clementine said, and began walking up the flight of stairs to the third floor. Good thing this place only had three floors, she'd probably be driven crazy if it had more than that. She was tired of searching and wondering. She just wanted to get this done and over with.

"Holler if you need anything." Luke called out. She was quiet as she ventured around the top floor. Nothing really too peculiar that caught her attention. Clem was really starting to give up hope, and just ready to get back to the rest of her group to tell them that this place was safe. She hoped Nick and Luke were finding something, because she wasn't finding a damn thing. Suddenly, though, she heard a cough, and it made her heart beat even faster than before.

"Hello?" She called out aimlessly. She knew she was alone, Nick and Luke would have said something if they came up to the third floor. "Who's there?" She asked again, but still received no answer. Walking around some more, Clem decided to go in the direction where she heard the cough come from. When she finally found the source, her heart nearly sank to the ground. It was dark in the room, but you could still see clearly. "Sarah?" She questioned, looking down at the small girl who was crumpled up and laying on the ground.

"Clementine?" She replied hoarsely. Oh she didn't look good. "You found me." She stated.

"Yeah... I've been looking for you for awhile." Clem admitted gently as she sat down on the ground in front of the teen girl. "I'm sorry about your dad." She reached out to grab Sarah's hand and give it a squeeze. She was feeling so much empathy for the girl laying in front of her right now. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Clementine asked, looking at the girl who had no glasses anymore.

"My leg burns a little bit." Sarah replied in a small voice as she pointed down to her ankle. Clementine moved to the area she was talking about, and pulled her pant leg up. She couldn't believe what she saw; a walker bite. How did it happen? She didn't even want to know. But now she was faced with a harsh reality, Sarah was going to turn, and quickly too because the bite looked like it had been there for a while.

"Oh Sarah..." Clementine trailed off, tears stinging her eyes.

"We're friends right?" Sarah asked out of nowhere.

"Yes, we're friends." Clementine replied. She had to shoot her, she had to do it... She couldn't just let Sarah turn into one of those things.

"A pinky swear is forever." She said, looking up at Clem.

"Forever." Clementine repeated. She then noticed she was still holding Sarah's hands, so she easily intertwined their pinkies together once again for another pinky promise. "Close your eyes Sarah." Clementine said gently, and the girl obliged. She must have been fading out anyway. Clem's hand then shook so much as she raised up the pistol and aimed it towards Sarah's head. "Keep them closed." She ordered, and Sarah still obliged. A second later, she pulled the trigger, and Sarah was dead. The gunshot rang throughout the air, and things didn't feel right. Again, Clem had done this one too many times, and she couldn't help the tears that were now steadily pouring down her cheeks.

"What the fuck?" Luke said as he came running up the stairs from hearing the gunshot.

"You okay Clem?" Nick asked, but the two men stopped dead in their tracks once they saw the sight in front of them. That was when Clementine realized her pinky was still intertwined with Sarah's.

"She was bitten."

* * *

**Author's Note: And we have reached the end of this story as well, don't worry I'm still going to be posting plenty of Walking Dead fanfics. I'm kind of sad that this is over, but I'm ready to start writing new stuff. And again, I'm still taking requests if the plots are reasonable, so be sure to shoot me a PM. Any of you guys ship Nick and Luke? I've got a fanfiction coming up for them. But thanks for reading and all of that stuff, make sure to check out my page for more fanfiction, and other cool stuff. I've written for a lot of fandoms. You all are so awesome, stay fabulous.**


End file.
